You'll Be In My Heart
by gobalbucs
Summary: When destiny calls you, I will be there- don't you cry. Remus and Sirius need to reaffirm their most heartfelt and unwavering feelings toward each other while in midst times of terrible crisis. R/S Slash; Twoshot; Songfic


**A/N****: Hello! :D**

**I am back, though this time, with a TWOshot! :D **

**I must stress that the same song will be used in BOTH chapters but under slightly different circumstances. If you guys really think it should only be a oneshot, then let me know, but I still might stay with my original idea- if you really don't want it and I post it, just don't read it! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS/SCENES/WORDS/ETC. THEY BELONG TO J. K. ROWLING- I ONLY OWN THE ONES THAT I HAVE MADE UP! **

**Warning****: Slash content! RemusXSirius**

**Song:**_You'll Be In My Heart _by Phil Collins

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: When Destiny Calls You…

Sirius Black silently stepped through the door to his and his lover's flat on the outskirts of muggle London. He had come home, exhausted, from a week long excursion infiltrating Death Eater territory approximately 300 miles east, and was ready to simply throw himself into his warm, comfy bed. Hopefully, there would be a just as equally warm and comfy werewolf already there to make his return worthwhile. Unfortunately, it was not often that he was blessed with his amber eyed lover's presence when he returned from his Order missions, and he frequently had to wait for another few days before Remus _did_ come back.

And sometimes he never did. Sometimes, he would be on three or four missions straight, spanning several months before he even got so much as even a letter from his beloved.

This time, however, judging by the worn out boots by the door and the battered brown briefcase making its home on top of the coffee table, it seemed that, much to Sirius' delight, his beautiful lover was indeed home.

Shucking off his own boots and hanging up his coat, he took a quick shower and changed into his black and blue dog patterned pajamas before quietly nudging the door to the shared bedroom open with his black sock-clad foot. He stood there in the doorway for almost five minutes, simply staring in silent awe at the gorgeous man lying in the bed. Even now, with the overwhelming suspicion of a traitor in their midst, Sirius just couldn't bring himself to completely shut out his lover. Despite the fact that all evidence pointed to him: He was absent frequently, (then again, so was he) he always seemed nervous and on edge, (well, he supposed they _all _were) he was a dark creature, (or so many seem to love to flaunt about) and it seemed only logical, because obviously, he, James, nor Lily were the traitor, and there was no way that _Peter_ could be, so that only left him.

Yet despite it all, he couldn't help but trust his Moony. Why would he want to betray them after all they've done for him? What could Voldemort possibly offer him that could be worth more than that of his friends, when they gave him everything and loved and trusted him despite his condition, versus a single madman who only recently started to gain power within the last decade?

Exactly. It couldn't be him, it can't be him. Moony would never do that to them… would he?

He was started out of his musings at the sound of a stifled sob coming from the general direction of the white canopy bed. Slowly approaching the thrashing figure, he reached out tentatively to place a delicate hand atop a lump in the sheets, where Sirius assumed was the general location of his shoulder.

"Moony?" He whispered. "Moony, it's me. Wake up, please."

Shaking the trembling form ever so slightly, he continued to gently coax his lover out of whatever hell he was dreaming up tonight. It always drilled a hole deep into his heart whenever he watched the werewolf in such an uneasy state of sleep, knowing deep down what it was that was paining him so.

"Moony?" He whispered louder. "Moony, please wake up."

After a few minutes of this, Remus was finally pulled out of his nightmare. Opening his sleep-dulled eyes, he shifted his amber gaze upwards to meet the steel blue eyes of his lover.

"Sirius?" He whispered so quietly, that the raven haired man had to strain to hear. "You're here? Here with me?"

Sirius offered up a warm, gentle smile, eyes blazing with love. "Yes, beautiful, I'm here. How're you doing, gorgeous?"

Tears immediately began to fill those pained, golden orbs and Sirius was once again plagued with the intense feeling of overwhelming sadness that seemed to frequent his heart lately.

**Come stop your crying, it'll be all right.**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight. **

**I will protect you from all around you.**

**I will be here, don't you cry.**

"Shhh, shhh. Don't cry, beautiful. It's alright, I'm here now." Sirius reached out to take Remus' slightly shaking hand and he caressed the knuckles in smooth, calming circles. "What's wrong, my love?"

Still trembling, Remus took a few steadying breaths before looking back at Sirius with a sort of forced calm. "It's nothing; just… just another nightmare is all. I'll be fine." He then forced a tiny smile. "Welcome home, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled back before cupping the werewolf's face and leaning down to capture a passionate kiss. He pulled away slightly, putting one hand on the bedspread, and carefully eased himself next to Remus.

**For one so small, you seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us can't be broken.**

**I will be here, don't you cry.**

Wrapping his strong arms around Remus' smaller frame, he drew the werewolf closer to his body, holding tightly. "Are you sure it's nothing? You know that whatever it is, I will be here for you. I will listen, you know I will." Sirius was well aware that Remus did not like to display weakness of any kind, much like himself. This wasn't disconcerting, but he wished that Remus would be a bit more open- he hated seeing him so upset. Sirius wanted nothing more than to chase after whatever or whoever it was that was hurting Remus with a lead pipe and bash it into the ground until it was no more than a greasy smudge. He allowed himself to smirk, happily thinking of having an excuse to beat down Snivellus until he was nothing but a grease spot. Quite ironic frankly, considering he donned a curtain of the stuff atop his head every day.

Sirius wanted to be there for Moony for all eternity, dispelling all his worries forever. He loved him so much, it hurt. Pushing strands of his lover's tawny hair behind his ears, he leaned back in again for another chaste kiss on his lips, and then again on his nose.

'**Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart,**

**from this day on, now and forevermore.**

**You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.**

**You'll be here in my heart, always.**

The amber eyed man fleetingly looked up at his mate before casting his eyes back down to the mattress. "It's just… it's _everything_, Padfoot, everything- this war, the missions, the haunting thoughts that insist that there may come a day when you'll leave for work and then… never come back." Remus' voice cracked near the end and choked out a small sob.

Sirius' heart shattered and he squeezed Remus closer to his broad chest. He was no stranger to those thoughts, and he knew exactly how that felt. He constantly worried himself sick whenever Remus left on his own Order missions. What if one day he never came back? He didn't think he would ever be able to take the heartache, but he had to be strong for his Moony. That's what Remus needed- someone to hold him throughout the night and continuously reassure their love, their safety.

If only everyone else was as understanding and sympathetic.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain. **

**I know we're different but, deep inside us,**

**we're not that different at all.**

Everyone in the Order knew the dangers of being involved in such a high-risk operation. Nearly everyone had someone to lose- a friend, a lover, a brother. So many tight nit families have been torn and stone set friendships dislodged. Despite much of the prejudice that they all fight for, muggleborns versus purebloods mainly, the same cannot exactly be said for what they share.

Even in the wizarding world, homosexuality is not well supported; so many claim that any such relationship is unhealthy and just plain wrong. Sirius and Remus were highly respected for their work in the Order, but the fact that they sleep together keeps many of the other members at bay, usually distancing themselves from the lovers with poorly chosen remarks or stinging resentment. True, there are many who _do _support them- their close friends as well as a few others with a bit more heart, but it still brings bitter hurt when any of their own comrades, the same who have pledged to give their lives for each other, cannot even spare them a single word of respect.

It wasn't just the same sex bashing that never failed to wind up Remus, however. There are many in the Order, (though tends to be the same ones every time) who lack trust within Remus simply because he is a werewolf- a dark creature.

Often, this doesn't fail to temporarily blur the reasoning as to why Sirius was even with him in the first place- a too skinny, too scarred, too frail, queer werewolf. How could Sirius want someone so different from him? Someone so tainted?

As if reading his thoughts, Sirius replies: "Moony, my love, it is not what is on the outside, but on the inside that counts. It is what's underneath your skin, the beauty that lies within, and the beauty that I see, both the inside and out, is simply gorgeous."

"But Sirius, how could you love someone like me? What kind of beauty could I possibly possess? I—"

Sirius cut off the werewolf before he could enter in another one of his rants with a kiss. "Remus, I will tell you this as many times as you like because I will never tire of repeating it: I. Love. You. Nothing will ever change that, and you are beautiful. Every fiber of your being screams beauty. Your lycanthropy is not a hindrance, when in fact, I love you all the more for it. Remus, you are so brave and so strong; I don't know how you've been able to do it all these years- I couldn't have. I'm not nearly so strong."

A smile graced Remus' lips. "That's not true Padfoot- you're one of the strongest people I know, and it's because of your strength that _keeps _me going. I love you, Sirius, so, so much."

**And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart,**

**from this day on, now and forevermore.**

Sirius's grin almost split his face. "And in turn, your strength keeps _me _going. I love you too, Remus, and I will _always_ love you. You'll always be in my heart, my beloved. And damn the world if they can't see how much you mean to me."

**Don't listen to them, **

'**cause what do they know?**

**We need each other- to have, to hold.**

**They'll see in time, I know.**

The tears threatened to surface again, and Remus hastily tries to rub them away, until Sirius dragged his thumb across the underside of his werewolf's eyes. He then caressed his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw, and finally his lips before he leans in to grab another heartfelt smooch. "In time my dear Moony, they will see just how much we need each other, how much we love each other. They don't understand what it's like, to be so different and yet so similar. That is how we've been able to connect. In the mean time, and for the rest of my life, I need to have you, to hold you, to love you, and for you to return that love. It's all I want, Moony. It's all I need."

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong.**

**I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.**

**They'll see in time, I know.**

"And you're all _I _need, Padfoot, which is why I'm so frightened. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you." Remus' already shaky voice continued to tremor with a threatening onslaught of fresh tears and throat scratching sobs.

Sirius cupped Remus' face, swiping his thumbs across his despairing lover's cheekbones. "I know that, Moony. It's a thought that haunts me every day when I'm not with you, and I can't even bear to think what will happen if I were to die and leave you here all alone. Believe me Remus, I am just as afraid of you leaving me as I am of leaving you, but unfortunately, with this war, there is a strong possibility of one or both of those options happening." Remus whimpered. "But I want you to understand something Remus, even if I was to die, I don't want you to give up. If I die in this war, I want you to be able to go on without me. There may come a time where I may not be by your side anymore, but you have to hold on, Remus, and I know that you can do it- you're strong enough."

Remus let out a sob. "NO! Padfoot, you don't understand- I would never be able to continue on without you! You are my heart, my soul, my life, my everything! You are my mate, Sirius, and if you die, then _I _die. I love you too much to let you go. Please promise to never leave me. I have to hear it from your own lips, please!"

Sirius looked deep into his beloved werewolf's mesmerizing golden eyes, smiling warmly, his own steel blue orbs so full of love and trust, and taking his lover's soft hands into his own, he said: "I will never, ever leave you Remus."

**We'll show them together 'cause,**

**you'll be in my heart.**

**Believe me, you'll be in my heart, (I'll be there)**

**from this day on, now and forevermore.**

Squeezing Sirius' hands, and reflecting his lover's heart in his own eyes, Remus reciprocated: "And I will never leave you, Sirius. I love you, my beautiful Padfoot. You have no idea just how much I would do for you."

Warm smile still in place, Sirius countered: "I love you too, Moony, and I think I do have an idea, because I would go equally as far for you, my gorgeous wolf."

**Ooh, you'll be in my heart, (You'll be here in my heart)**

**no matter what they say. (I'll be with you)**

**You'll be here in my heart, (I'll be there) always. **

**Always…**

Absorbed in the throes of their unabashed and shameless love for one another, they share a passionate kiss, one in which neither wishes to end. Ending it would mean they would once again have to face reality, and the impending possibility that one or both of them will lose their life. However, in this instance, they vow to each other that they will always be together, no matter what. Nothing and no one would ever be able to destroy the bond they share, and those who attempt will merely be laughed at and pitied.

**I'll be with you.**

**I'll be there for you always.**

**Always and always.**

"Nothing will tear us apart, Moony, no matter what they say. I love you and I trust you with my life, and I will always be there for you. That will never change."

"Same, Padfoot, never doubt that."

"I don't, my silly wolf." Sirius planted another kiss on his mate's lips, silently sealing their promise before settling down and snuggling into one another for the night.

**Just look over your shoulder.**

**Just look over your shoulder.**

**Just look over your shoulder.**

For now, they could just forget that there was a traitor amongst their once tight nit group, threatening to rip everything they once had away from them. For now, they could just be content with each other, basking in their love and faithfulness towards one another. For now, they could just be Remus and Sirius, Moony and Padfoot, forgetting everyone and everything else except each other.

**I'll be there, always.**

For now, they could simply exist, and be there for each other, to love and to live, always.

* * *

**A/N****: So how was that? :D**

**I hope I wasn't too redundant and it seems to me that I seemed to be choppy in some places. Either way, please let know how I did, whether through compliments or constructive critism:**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
